


<Dream of Love>

by Faon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faon/pseuds/Faon
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 3





	

夜半無聲的寂靜裡，有的人還埋在成堆資料裡挑燈夜戰，有的人已滅燈火將自己藏進伸手不見五指的黑暗，裹進棉被的保護裡、陷進枕頭柔軟的撫慰之中，雙眼一閉又是全新的、奇形怪狀的、不會有人知曉的世界

把白天對現實的不滿扭曲成自己想要的樣子，把深藏在心底最原始不堪的渴望重新掘出，敲敲打打鑿成最美麗的想望，自成一個觸手可及卻又遠在天邊的烏托邦，既無人窺探、也無人在乎更不會有人過問

那就是沒有法則、也欠缺解釋的三度空間，人世間太多東西無法說明了，夢裡沒有那麼多雜七雜八的理由、也不用有太多的為什麼

丁輝人睜著眼睛在那人旁邊醒來時，就知道這肯定不是現實，卻又自然而然的很快覺得沒什麼ーー是啊、什麼時候還能有這樣的機會和她睡在一起，或這樣心安理得的望著她的睡顏

所有的一切都逼真到和現實中相似，客廳的黑暗透過門縫擠了進來、衣櫃被小夜燈拉成長長一道黑影、窗簾半闔半掩露出了一點窗櫺，甚至還得見指針走動的聲響

分明是一模一樣，卻又好像有了哪裡不太一樣

她記得是她先動手的，沒錯、當然一切都是她先開始的，單方面的先對那人動了不該有的想法，單方面的把她也困在這個自己想像出來的虛幻世界，再單方面的強求她配合這荒謬又無酬的演出

是她先翻身朝旁邊的人壓過去、跨坐在線條分明的腰腹上，薄長袖已敵不過半夜突如其來的低溫、身體不自覺誠實的顫抖了一下，可她卻一點也不覺得冷

也不怕吵醒還在熟睡中的身下人，她主動彎腰去親吻平躺在床上的人，嘴唇才剛碰上突突跳動的側頸就被敏感的頂坐了起來，還是上與下的關係、卻被輕握著手腕拉開了一點距離

金容仙的臉一半陷在黑暗中、一半則露出在昏黃的夜燈下，看著有點像前陣子回歸的造型，但現在要比那時觸手可及多了，她抬首看過來的眼神純粹到毫無波瀾，沒有抗拒這太過曖昧的距離而驚訝恐懼，也沒有剛睡醒時神智不清的迷糊模樣

淺淺的呼吸自由進出在微開的唇瓣，胸口也跟著心跳微微浮動，平靜到就好像她們這一幕不是第一次發生了一樣

她們誰也沒有出聲說不，更沒有人開口詢問，卻不代表有人會停下動作，再不會有停下懺悔的機會了

金容仙迅速脫掉她身上的微衣，扶在腰間的手也慢慢往上爬，臉也順勢從鎖骨慢慢下移至胸口，想說的有太多太多、卻往往是最不能說出口的，夢境的主人無言以對、只更加用力摟緊了心口上那顆腦袋，讓對方更靠近自己

感官知覺全掌握在對方手裡，丁輝人覺得自己像失去了視覺的盲人、又是被奪去聽覺的聾人，喉嚨更是乾澀到發不出一點聲音來，分明是自己先挑起戰爭的，現在卻只能被動承受她給的一切

輕舔、啃咬、吸吮，金容仙再抬頭時蹙眉一皺、紅著耳根扯著短褲往下一拉、連帶貼合的內褲一同退去，被抱在懷裡翻滾一圈，丁輝人暈沉沉的回過神時已被牢牢壓在下方

她情不自禁的摩挲上那人的臉頰，微微直起上半身去討要在現實生活裡求而不得的吻，舌尖舔過有些粗糙的唇、撬開齒關啣住對方同樣探出的舌，呼吸被輕易的攫取、空氣中的曖昧冉冉升騰

做事總耐不住性子、連吃飯都要狼吞虎嚥的一口沒咬就塞入下一口食物，現在卻難得展現雙魚的溫吞性格，綿長而細密的一點也不怕氧氣用光、只想要再往前開鑿吻得更深入一些

下身突然的進入讓丁輝人不自覺分神想向後退開，扶在腰側的手卻有力定住反將人向前帶，自己是在害羞什麼？這分明已在腦海裡排練了無數次

反客為主的那人不知怎地就聽見她心裡所想的，手指還在漸漸加速的來回攻擊，卻偏要露出一臉得逞的痞樣，嘴角勾著壞笑詢問，「害羞了？」

「才沒⋯」，丁輝人想打起精神回答、手指卻又沒入了幾分，只好挺腰配合著節奏搖動，上半身無力的靠在肩頭，理直氣壯的抗議成了模糊的悶哼，全埋進她散亂的髮絲裡

即使知道在夢裡還是不敢太過放肆，也許是壓抑太久了連輕輕吸吮都要顧忌、稍微太用力的啃咬更是不可能，嘴唇只好放輕力道，有若似無的擦過頸邊微凸的血管、吻在薄薄滲出的汗上，吻在經常相互低語的耳廓

「姐姐、容仙姐姐⋯」，丁輝人喘著氣呼喚默默藏在心間上的名字，每次最期待的便是她聽見自己的聲音後，暫時擱下一切的回眸

只有那種時候會覺得全權擁有了她的注意、佔據了她的目光，哪怕只有短短的幾秒，那短瞬的光就足以照亮她這株不能被人知道愛意的幼苗

「嗯？」

「我愛妳⋯」，幾乎用盡剩餘的氣力在低聲嘶吼著，她慌亂摸著那張同樣大汗淋漓卻紅潤的臉龐，鼻尖相抵額頭相觸，要大聲的告訴她這個只有她能知道的秘密，生怕對方沒聽清似地反覆低語，「金容仙我愛妳⋯好愛好愛你⋯」

「輝吶我都知道...但是我...」

但是什麼？不要、求妳別拒絕我，不要連妳都要和現實一樣審判懦弱的我

丁輝人瘋狂搖著頭、下意識尋找聲音來源，已經鼓起勇氣說出口了卻還沒有準備好接受那些傷人的話語，她從來就是這樣軟弱卑微的人

聲音越離越遠，丁輝人驚慌失措地想堵上她的唇，唇瓣碰上的瞬間溫熱卻驟然變成冰冷的雪花，柔軟的大床也倏地成了一片潔白無暇的雪地，連緊緊擁抱她的金容仙都消失成片片雪花墜落在薄霧之中，徒留她一人被困在這裡、困在這個自己建構出來的想像裡

這只是夢、都只是夢

**

猛然墜地後才從夢裡驚醒，丁輝人倏地睜開眼、大口喘著粗氣在床上醒來，幾乎全身上下都被汗水浸溼，搭在額前的瀏海與沒甚麼贅肉的背脊都是，還有腿間黏膩的觸感

房間仍一片昏暗，未亮的天透過窗簾半掩的縫隙灑進一點點光亮，她躺在床上用手臂枕著眼皮好久才總算回神，模模糊糊在床頭邊的小桌上摸索，撈起手機才慵懶地靠著枕頭坐起身

卻又睜愣盯著未解鎖的畫面出神，許久未感應的螢幕過沒多久便退回一片漆黑，她也重新蜷起腿、整張臉用手掌摀著埋進膝窩

「姐姐、容仙姐姐...」，不知過了多久、她才鼓起勇氣嘗試在黑暗中弱弱的呼喚一聲，理所當然並沒有得到溫柔的應聲

是啊、那只是一場夢

新的眼淚滂沱向下墜落蓋過原來還未乾的痕跡，控制不住沿著指縫不停湧出，她最終朝著空無一人的黑暗扯出狼狽的微笑

「情人節快樂...」


End file.
